All I Want for Christmas is You
by Court
Summary: A continuation of the final B/L scene in episode 3.10 ("Love and Honor")...'after the kiss'...


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: All I Want for Christmas is You

Author: Courtney 

Comments: This story picks up at the final B&L scene in "Love and Honor". All of us have our own idea about what took place (or should have taken place) 'after the kiss'…this is mine. **Warning**: This is my very first fanfic for "The Practice" (I have written for other shows, though). For storyline purposes, Lindsay's parents live out of the Boston area. The ending that I came up with for this story wasn't exactly what I had in mind. I'm not going to give it away, but I'll just say that everyone has their own opinion about when this actually took place….and this isn't necessarily mine. It's just what came out. Don't try to figure it out, LOL. Just READ. Please? 

Disclaimer: These characters (except for Jake, Susan, Brian, Alex and Eric) belong to the brilliant DEK. No copyright infringements intended; for entertainment purposes only.

Rating: PG-13

Thanks to: Arwen for her suggestions, and to my good friend Poonam for hers. 

Feedback: Love it! (blessed_23_83@yahoo.com)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

****

FROM THE FINAL B&L SCENE IN "LOVE AND HONOR" …

Lindsay and Bobby walk into his office.

L: So, we're still in business.

B: Yeah. Still partners, unless you're thinking of leaving.

He takes a sip from his beer and she looks at him surprised.

L: What?

B: (sets his beer down) Helen said something.

L: (sighs) I'm not going anywhere. Yet – (pauses briefly) I should be honest about…I don't mean to be cold. It's not that I'm not interested. I just know that it's not right. And for once, I'm going with my head. 

B: Oh, yeah, Lindsay. You and your heart, have been so out of control.

L: What's that supposed to mean?

B: Nothing. It means you're right. I'm going with your head, too.

L: Good. (moves closer to him) Merry Christmas. 

She kisses him gently. 

B: I, um…

She stops him, placing her fingers to his lips and they kiss passionately…

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

(A few moments later, Bobby pulls back and looks at Lindsay. He searches her face for a sign…a sign telling him that she wasn't sorry…and in the glittery shine of her beautiful blue eyes he found it. He doesn't take the time to question it, but instead pulls her into his embrace and kisses her deeply…his arms tightening around her, almost afraid she'd make him let go. They continue kissing for seems like hours…lips and tongues dancing…making up for lost, wasted time…then finally parting, releasing in a desperate need for air. Bobby smiles and nuzzles her nose, slowly running his hands up and down her back, absentmindedly.)

B: (whispering against her lips) I like going with your head.

L: (laughing softly) Me, too.

(They kiss again…)

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

(Meanwhile, back at the party…Eugene and Rebecca are walking towards the refreshment table, having just finished their dance. Lucy and Helen are standing there talking and they join them.)

R: Great party, Lucy.

L: (grins) Thanks.

E: You know, I haven't seen Bobby or Lindsay in a while…

R: Me either. They didn't leave all ready did they?

H: (arching her eyebrow) Well, no…not exactly….

R: What does that mean?

L: (giggling) Um, let's just say…they're sort of having a little party of their own… (Helen nudges her in the side with her elbow) Ouch!

(Rebecca and Eugene exchange looks of confusion.)

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

(Eleanor and Jimmy are standing close by, munching on goodies, talking and surveying the crowd around them.)

E: Hey…where's Bobby and Lindsay?

J: Good question.

E: (smiles) I know Lucy said they're not the partying type, but they couldn't have left all ready.

J: (looking around) Well, Lindsay did mention something about visiting her parents…

E: Not tonight. (Jimmy shrugs his shoulders) Okay, what about Bobby?

J: Knowing him…I'd say the workaholic is going over a case or somethin' in his office.

E: (disbelieving) Nah…it's Christmas, Jimmy.

J: I guess there's only one way to find out.

E: Okay.

(They walk over to Bobby's office. Without knocking, Jimmy pushes the door open…)

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

(Bobby and Lindsay are VERY busy in his office…their hands and lips doing all the work. Bobby's back is pressed to the couch…jacket off…shock waves vibrating through his fingertips as he takes on his pleasurable journey…his right hand rests at the nape of Lindsay's neck, while the other traces over her legs that are draped over his…she pulls back, gasping and is about to say something when…)

E: (shocked) Oh…my…God!!!

(Alarmed, Bobby and Lindsay turn to look at Jimmy and Elleanor who have matching expressions of shock on their faces. In a flash, both are off the couch and straightening their clothes, flushed faces only able to make contact with the floor.)

B: Didn't your parents teach you how to knock?!? (looking at them) How long have you been standing there?!?

J: (innocently) Not long. (Bobby gives him the look of death) Look – we were just wondering where you guys –

B: (stiffly) Yeah, well, now you know. 

(He sighs and turns to Lindsay. Her face looks as if it's changing to darker shades of red by the second, and Bobby can only wonder why. He looks out the open door to see Lucy, Rebecca, Eugene and Helen laughing hysterically at the scene before them. Sighing, he covers his eyes with his hand and shakes his head.)

L: (softly) Bobby… (he looks at her as she takes his hand) it's okay… (smiling) Let's just go back to the party.

(His blue eyes tell her his answer as they burn into hers. He clutches her hand, and they walk out of the office together, Elleanor and Jimmy following silently behind. When they reach their group of "man, they can be annoying sometimes, but gosh durn I love gotta 'um" friends, they are surprised to see looks of happiness and reservation on their faces…instead of disappointment and shock.)

R: So, you two are together now?

(Bobby smiles at Lindsay and she blushes.)

Lucy: _Really_ together? Like – a couple?

B&L: YES!

Bobby:(to Lindsay of course :) Would you care to dance?

Linds: (glowing) I'd love to.

(Hand in hand, they make way to the dance floor. When they find a spot, Bobby wraps his arms around her waist, while hers go around his neck. Lindsay rests her head on Bobby's shoulder, and he closes his eyes. Only moments later, they open and he cranes his neck to look into her eyes.)

B: (whispers) Hey…you okay? You seem a little tense.

L: (whispers) Yeah…I just…I just have this feeling we're being watched.

(Bobby turns his head and sees they still have an audience. Rebecca, Eugene, Helen, Lucy, Eleanor and Jimmy are still standing together, drinking and "observing", while whispering things to each other. He pulls away from Lindsay, sighing.)

B: (runs his hand down her hair) You wanna go to my place?

L: (skeptical) And do _what_?

B: (shrugs his shoulders) I don't know…talk…have some wine…watch a movie? (pauses) Linds…I just wanna be with you…ALONE.

L: (a soft smile forming on her face) Okay. Let's go.

(He grins and takes her hand, leading her out the door…)

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

(Twenty minutes later, Bobby and Lindsay step into his apartment, both relishing in the warmth it possessed, thrilled to be out of the harsh, uninviting chill of the Boston night. He helps her with her coat, then sheds his own and hangs them both on the rack. Lindsay moves further into the living room, while Bobby remains in the kitchen. She removes her suit jacket and drapes it over a chair, then goes over to the stereo, switching it on. She busies herself with finding a proper station as he pours them some wine.)

L: (raising her voice so he can hear her) Christmas music okay?

B: (same tone) Yeah, perfect.

(Lindsay cranks up the knob slightly, then flops down on the sofa. Moments later, Bobby comes over and sits beside her, handing her a glass.)

L: (smiling) Thanks. (takes a sip) Mmm…

B: Good?

L: Yeah. (she leans forward and puts her glass down on the table and turns to him) I 

like what you've done with the place, Bobby. It looks great.

B: (grins) Thank you. (softly) I'm glad you're here. Especially tonight.

(Lindsay turns her body to his and props her head on the back of the couch with her elbow.)

L: Well, Mr. Donnell…now that you have me here…what are you going to do with 

me?

(Bobby could think of a thousand different ways to answer her, but was quick to make sure his response wouldn't reap disastrous results. The simple fact that she was even sitting here with him tonight was something he hardly expected, so, attempting to cleverly plan the remaining events of the night seemed almost impossible. Hell, he knew what he wanted…he just didn't want to send her the wrong message.)

B: (looking at the television) There might be a good movie on…(looks back at her; 

she has a distracted look on her face and he is curious) Linds?

L: Shh.

B: What?

L: (standing up) This is it!

B: (confused) Huh?

L: (smiling) The _song_, Bobby! It's my favorite!

B: (happy to see her happy) Or we could dance…

L: (grinning madly) YES!

(She grabs his arm and yanks him up, practically dragging him around the table and to the rug in front of the stereo system. He laughs.)

****

~ Take back the holly and mistletoe ~

~ Silver bells on string ~

~ If I wrote a letter to Santa Claus ~

~ I would ask for just one thing ~

(This time, Bobby and Lindsay are able to hold each other and enjoy the feeling intensely and freely. For the first time in a long time, they feel complete.)

****

~ I don't need sleigh rides in the snow ~

~ Don't want a Christmas that's blue ~

~ Take back the tinsel, stockings and bows ~

~ 'Cuz all I want for Christmas is you ~

(Bobby's hands run up and down Lindsay's back. She sighs contentedly, and leans into him.)

****

~ I don't need expensive things ~

~ They don't matter to me ~

~ All that I want, can't be found ~

~ Underneath the Christmas tree~

~ You are the angel atop my tree ~ 

~ You are my dream come true ~

~ Santa can't bring me what I need ~

~ 'Cuz all I want for Christmas is you ~

(He kisses her hair, her eyelids, cheeks and stops at her lips. His thumb plays with her bottom lip before diving for her mouth, taking her breath away.)

****

~ I don't need expensive things ~

~ They don't matter to me ~

~ All that I want, can't be found ~

~ Underneath the Christmas tree ~

(Slow, soft kisses fade to urgent and passionate ones…hearts pounding…minds far from consciousness…traveling to a place where only they existed.)

****

~ You are the angel atop my tree ~

~ You are my dream come true ~

~ Santa can't bring me what I need ~

~ 'Cuz all I want for Christmas is you ~

~ 'Cuz all I want for Christmas is you ~

~ 'Cuz all I want for Christmas is you ~

||SONG CREDITS:::"ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU"||BY VINCE VANCE AND THE VALIANTS||ALBUM: ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU||

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

(Song over; new one comes on. Minutes pass, and finally they part. Bobby's arms help to bring Lindsay back to solid ground, her heels denting the plush, cream-colored rug. They take a moment to collect their breaths, before speaking for the silent voices in their hearts.)

L: (hands circling his chest, whispers) Bobby…

(He moans, kissing her gently….his finger lightly tracing her jaw line.)

B: (swallows the lump in his throat; looks deep into her eyes, penetrating her soul) I 

wanna make love to you, Lindsay…

(His eyes never leave hers as he awaits her answer. He'd said it. Part of him couldn't believe it…the other still wasn't functioning on a normal level…he was still recovering. Kissing Lindsay felt like nothing he had ever felt before…it had left him satisfied – but nowhere near completely. She looked so beautiful and he couldn't bear to let it end.

Lindsay doesn't move at first…she can't. Fear takes over for a moment, filling her mind with warning signs and questions. Her love for him quickly extinguishes those doubts, though. At one time that wouldn't have been enough, but his eyes made all the difference. In them she saw more than desire…she saw need. The thought comforts her heart, warms her soul. Tears brink her eyes as her hands cup his face. She nods slightly, leaning forward, covering his mouth with hers. 

Bobby's insides were screaming praise, but his lips remained imprisoned by hers. He pulls away, only to bend down and sweep her high into the safety of his arms. Unable to bear another second without her, Bobby captures her mouth once more, while blindly searching for his bedroom. Once there, Lindsay helps him open it. His foot gently jars the door as he carries her over to the bed. The door clicks shut as Bobby lays his Linds atop the silky bedding, her fingers running through his hair as their eyes lock…emotions running high as bodies, minds, hearts and souls prepare to connect…promising forever.

All through the night the lovers create magic, expressing pleasure in cries, moans and oaths, beginning and ending again and again…shuddering…writhing…breaking. Sunlight pours through the open blinds as they cling to one another. Heavy breaths drown out and silence surfaces. Side by side, they lay entwined. Within a few short minutes, sleep claims them.)

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

(When Lindsay Dole woke next, something was very different about her…she was totally and completely happy. The feeling was beyond words. Last night had been the most amazing night of her life. She had discovered a million new reasons to love Bobby…but that wasn't all…she could swear that he told her he loved her as well. Sure, he didn't SAY it – with words. The voice that spoke to her was from his heart…it was in the way he held her, touched and kissed her. Her heart told her that if it wasn't love…it was definitely a start. 

Drowsily, she stretches and yawns, her senses slowly coming to. She opens her eyes for the first time, and turns her body, expecting to find Bobby – but instead finds nothing but rumpled sheets. Disturbed, Lindsay raises herself up, holding the sheet over her chest.)

L: Bobby?

(She continues to look about and stops upon picking up a mouth-watering scent. A smile creeps upon her lips as she realizes his reason of absence. Her eyes roam about his room, searching for her clothes, whilst debating on whether to wait or join him. The answer is clear as she discovers her garments scattered throughout the surrounding area…some not even visible. She laughs softly, shaking her head. Her hand brushes the tangled, golden brown strands of hair away from her face, and she sighs. A clearing of throat causes her to jump slightly.)

B: (wearing a pair of black silk boxers and a smile; arms holding up a breakfast tray) 

Morning, beautiful.

L: (chuckles) Yeah. You're really sweet. I'm pretty sure I look like hell.

(He gives her a look, and moves forward, setting the tray down on the chest at the foot of the bed. His knees rest on the edge, and he crawls toward her as she lays back down. His arms pull her closer to him, as his mouth teases hers.)

B: You _are_ beautiful. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you look better. (she 

smiles and he kisses her, then moves his lips to her neck) Though, I can honestly

say, losing the shirt wouldn't be bad thing.

L: (swats his arm playfully) Bobby Donnell, you are _bad_! (he continues kissing her, 

moving down her arm) Oh, no you don't. (he doesn't stop, and is thisclose to 

her elbow) Bobby… (her mind begins to drift, and she begins to give in; his lips

are moving in for the kill, when she suddenly pushes him away) NO … I'm 

hungry, Bobby and I need to be fed. (he arches an eyebrow; she swats him again)

FOOD, Bobby!

B: (grumbling) Fine…

(She smiles at his pouting, as he moves to get the tray. She sits up against the headboard, and he sits beside her.)

L: Mmm…it smells SO GOOD! (eyeing the tray) What do we got?

B: (laughs) You really are hungry, aren't you?

L: Yes, I am. And it's all your fault.

B: Is that a complaint, Ms. Dole?

L: Of course not, Mr. Donnell. But if –

(He stops her, stuffing a forkful of an omelet into her open mouth. She savors the taste, closing her eyes, then swallows.)

B: (nervously) Well?

L: (kisses his cheek) Absolutely delicious, Bobby.

B: Really?

L: (devilishly) Well, now that I think about it…"delicious" might not be the right 

Word…(reaches for the tray) Let me try that again…

(She smiles at him dangerously, and he decides two can play this game. He catches the arm reaching for the tray and pins her to the mattress beneath him. Skilled fingers tickle her, as she shrieks.)

L: (laughing hysterically) Ah! Bobby! Bobby, stop that! Please!

B: No way. Not until I hear you say, "I'm the best cook in the world!"

L: (squirming) All right. I'm the best cook in the world!

B: Oh, you're SO CLEVER!! (continues his attack on her) Say it, Lindsay.

L: (frustrated) Okay! Okay! Bobby, you are the greatest, most incredibly

talented chef to ever set foot on this planet.

B: (grinning) Now, that's more like it. (kisses her) Let's eat.

(He sits up, pulling her with him. Together, they share omelets, bacon, toast and coffee, while partaking in light conversation. When they're done, Bobby places the leftovers atop the tray and sets it back on the chest as earlier. His smile tells Lindsay what's coming next as he leans down and kisses her bare shoulder. Giggles erupt from her body as he tears the sheet from her body and pushes her back down. They are silenced as he kisses her hungrily, feverishly. Her head leans back into the pillows, as he places soft, feathery kisses along her collarbone. His mouth begins moving further down, when her eyes burst open.)

L: Oh my God!

B: (moving his head to face her; worried) What?

L: Bobby, what time is it?

B: (looks at the clock on his nightstand, then back at her) A quarter 'til one. 

L: (shoots up) What?!? It's that late?!? (he nods) Damn!

B: What's the matter?

L: My parents! (gets up and starts pulling on clothes as she finds them) My flight!

B: (starts pulling on a shirt) When is it?

L: (fumbling with her blouse buttons) Two. Ah! I can't believe this! There's no 

way I'm gonna make it now.

(Bobby walks over to her, and places his hands on her shoulders to calm her.)

B: (gently) Linds, relax. Just breathe for a second, okay? I'm sure there's another

flight heading out. Go ahead and get home…finish getting ready, and I'll take 

care of the rest.

L: But –

B: (puts a finger to her lips) I'll take care of it. Stop worrying. Trust me. (she 

smiles) Come on.

(He leads her out of his room and to the door. They stand there in silence for a moment, unsure of what to say. Neither one was ready for a separation – even if it was only for a day.)

L: So…what are _you _gonna do?

B: Not much I guess. I may stop by the office later –

L: You will do no such thing!

B: (chuckles) Yes, ma'am.

L: (seriously) I mean it, Bobby. It's Christmas time. No working. (touches his

arm) Please. Promise me.

B: (pulls her close) I promise. (thinking) Hey, when are you coming home?

L: If everything goes smoothly, I should be back in Boston around twelve-thirty, one

'o clock, tomorrow afternoon.

B: (surprised) That soon?

L: Yeah. If we survive that long. I wouldn't be surprised if they fight over who's 

place I'm gonna crash at tonight.

B: What I don't understand is why they're even gonna try sitting at a table together.

L: It's Christmas. They wanna try and create some kind of peace for the sake of 

my brother and me.

B: (nods) I see. (pauses, then smiles a little) I'm going to have dinner with my 

father and some of my family tomorrow…will you come?

L: (uncertain) Isn't it like a family thing?

B: Well, yeah…but…I don't care…and neither will anyone else. They'd love to 

have you. (touches her face) I want you to be there. Please?

L: (smiles) All right. I'll come.

B: (kisses her) Good.

L: I'd better go.

B: Yeah.

(She starts out the door, but stops and turns back to him.)

L: Bobby…(she looks at him as he moves closer to her) I just wanted to say…

last night was…it was really…(laughs) I, um…I guess there aren't any

words…

(His hands caress her face as he leans in to kiss her passionately. She responds, pulling him closer. They pull back after a long moment, resting their foreheads together.)

L: (whispering) I'll never forget it…

B: (whispering) Neither will I…but you wanna know something?

L: Hmm…

B: I have this feeling that we're gonna end up with an overwhelming share of

unforgettables before long.

L: You do?

B: Mmm, hmm… (he recaptures her mouth)

L: (pulls away, giggling) Okay. I'm really gonna go this time. (kisses him

quickly) Bye.

B: (watching her go) Bye.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

(Helen is sitting on the couch at her and Lindsay's apartment, flipping through television channels. The sound of the door flying open and slamming makes her turn her head. She smiles as Lindsay stumbles into her bedroom quickly, dodging what was obviously about to brew. Helen is discouraged to find her best friend expertly hidden inside her locked bathroom, but doesn't let that stop her.)

H: Hey, babe. Running a little late are we?

L: (removing her clothes) Shut up, Helen!

H: Ooh, hoo, hoo…aren't we cranky? What's the matter? Didn't get much sleep

last night?!?

L: (turning on the water) I don't have time for this, Helen. Go away!

H: (pouting/whining) Oh, come on, Lindsay! You can't just go off with Bobby 

all night and then just skip conversation! I want DETAILS!!!

L: Forget it!

H: (grumbling) Fine. But this isn't over. When you come back…

(Lindsay listens earnestly for Helen's final threat, but instead hears the door close. A satisfied smile curves upon her lips and she finishes her shower.)

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

(Sunday afternoon, Bobby stands in the kitchen of his childhood home, helping his father prepare dinner. This had become a tradition with the two of them, since their lives were on such different levels. It was something they could share and enjoy, and neither dared to miss it. Today was to be different, though, being that more of their loved ones planned to join them. Jake Donnell, Bobby's cousin, and his wife Susan were bringing their two boys. In a sense, this was also a late Christmas celebration for the Donnells. The one guest that Bobby couldn't wait to see would most likely come last: Lindsay.

Things worked out well for her yesterday, as he found a flight for three-forty five with her name on it. He could only hope she wouldn't run into the same unfortunate luck as yesterday. His mind had been pre-occupied with thoughts of the possible hell she was going through. Whatever happened, he was gonna make sure today would leave nothing but that irresistible smile he loved so much on her face.

Steven was checking on the turkey, while Bobby whipped up the potato casserole. Both freeze in their chore, when the door bell rings.)

B: I'll get it, Dad.

(He quickly removes the green-colored apron, revealing his tan Dockers and red Polo shirt, then heads to the door. Behind it stands Jake, Susan, Brian and baby Alex. All break into warm embraces and exclamations of contentment.)

Bobby: (pulling away from Susan) How are you guys?

Jake: (wraps his arm around Susan) Never better.

Susan: (smiling) You look wonderful, Bobby. Things are going well with the

practice I trust? 

B: (grins) Yeah, everything's great. We've had to jump a few hurdles, but I think 

we're at a point now where there's only good things to come.

J: (hitting his arm) Well, congratulations, man.

B: Thanks. (motions toward the living room) Why don't you all have a seat? Get

comfortable. Dinner's coming along well. I should get back to the kitchen and

finish up. I'll send Dad out.

S: (handing him a container) Here. It's just a cheesecake I made last night. 

Stephen's favorite.

B: (smiles, taking it) Black forest, huh? (she nods) I'm sure it's wonderful, Sus. 

Thanks.

(He walks back into the kitchen, and sets the cake on the counter.)

Bobby: Hey, Pop, Jake and Susan are here. She made this for you. 

Steven: (looks inside) Ah, black forest cheesecake. Yum. (smiles) I'd better go 

say 'hello'.

B: Go ahead. (pats him on the back) I'll manage.

S: Thanks, son. (turns to leave, but stops) Hey, what time did you say Lindsay

was coming?

B: Uh, around one. Why?

S: Well, it's all ready half past.

B: (looks at the clock on the wall) Oh? Well, then, she should be here any minute 

now…

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

(Not. Bobby looks at his wristwatch. It was damned near three o' clock and still no Lindsay. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be angry or worried. His mind was far from the family conversation as they sit around the feast filled table, enjoying the hearty meal he and his father had worked so hard on. Stephen is the first to pick up on his son's detached state, and pats his hand.)

Stephen: Son?

Bobby: (still dazed) Huh? (shakes his head) I'm sorry, dad. I've just got something

on my mind. (looks at Jake) What were you saying?

Jake: (chuckles) Uh, I wasn't saying anything, Bobby.

B: (embarrassed) Oh. (stands) Excuse me for a minute. I need some more tea.

(looks around) Anything else? (they all shake their heads awkwardly) Okay.

(He goes into the kitchen. In a huff, he opens the fridge and searches for nothing. He slams the door shut, and turns around – coming face to face with his father.)

S: (comforting) It's still early, son.

B: (waving his arms about) No. It's not. (sighs) She could have called or 

something. I mean –

(The sound of the door bell ringing causes him to stop, mid-sentence. He looks at his father, then steps forward, but Stephen's arm holds him back.)

S: (sternly) Get yourself, together. I'll get the door.

(Before Bobby can object, Stephen is out of the kitchen and at the door. He swings it open, and there waits Lindsay, looking quite disheveled: hair dampened by the snow, make-up under her eyes, cheeks flushed, lips quivering and body trembling.)

S: (worried) Lindsay, dear, are you all right?

L: (crosses her arms over her chest, and smiles) Yes, sir. I just hit a few rough

patches on the way here.

S: (ushering her inside) Let's get you inside. (once inside, he shuts the door and 

turns to her) Let me take your coat. (he helps her take it off, then hangs it on

the rack) What's that you got there? (motions toward the bag in her hand)

L: (looks down at it) Oh, this is a change of clothes. (embarrassed) I'm such a 

mess. May I use your bathroom?

S: Of course. (points toward the hallway) It's down that hall. Second door on your

right.

L: (smiles) Thank you.

(He watches her go, and becomes more worried than before as he notices she's limping slightly. Something told him they were gonna be in for one hell of a story later on. He is about to return to the dining room, when Bobby steps beside him.)

B: Dad? Where is she?

S: Bathroom.

B: (concerned) Did she seem upset?

S: (frowns) Yeah. Something's definitely wrong.

B: (stepping around him) I'd better go check on her.

S: (grabs his arm) Just…give her a minute, son. (the sound of a hair dryer causes

them both to stare oddly at the door, then each other) Trust me. (pauses) I'm 

gonna go back in there. You coming?

B: (shakes his head) No….I think I'll wait.

S: (nods, understanding) Okay.

(He leaves. Restlessly, Bobby paces the floor as he waits for Lindsay to reveal herself. Time marches on, and he finds himself a comfortable spot on the loveseat. The only task he can bring himself to perform is to try and imagine what she is thinking. Obviously, her day hadn't gone smoothly…but what in God's name had happened?!? He had been patient long enough. He had to see her…even if only to take her in his arms and wipe her hurt away. Determinations drives him to his feet, but the divine image lighting up the beginning of the path he was about to travel causes him to stumble back.

Anyone else wouldn't believe this was the same woman Stephen Donnell had painted to be distressed only moments ago…but he wasn't fooled. Lindsay's curvy form was hugged by a deep red, v-neck sweater, black, silk skirt, cut just above her knees, matching tights and strappy pumps. One side of her hair was pulled back with a barrett, showing off the dazzling diamonds dangling from her ears, identical to the single one chained loosely around her neck. Soft touches of make-up highlight her heart-melting facial features and a gentle smile attempts to mask her sorrow. Hints of pinkish coloring in her eyes let him know she's been crying…speaking the truth he all ready knew.)

L: (fiddling with her hands) Sorry, I'm late.

B: (moving in front of her) It's okay. (caressing her face) You look beautiful.

L: (laughs slightly) Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself.

B: (taking her hand) So…how was it?

L: (looking away) Same 'ole, same 'ole.

B: (turning her chin, forcing her to look at him) Tell me…

L: (pulling his hand away from her face) I'd rather not. (noticing his look of

disappointment) Not now, okay? I just wanna not think about it for a 

little while.

B: Later, then? (she nods) Okay. (kisses her softly) You hungry?

L: (smiling) Very.

B: (wrapping his arm around her shoulder) Good. Let's eat, then.

(They walk into the dining room where everyone has continued the dinner. Susan is feeding Alex, while Jake and Stephen fuss over Brian. To make their presence known, Bobby clears his throat. They all look up as he introduces his guest.)

Bobby: Um, everyone this is Lindsay Dole. Lindsay, this is my cousin Jake and 

his wife Susan.

Jake: (standing and extending his hand to Lindsay) It's a pleasure, Ms. Dole.

(turns to his son) This is our six year old, Brian.

Linds: (shaking his hand) Lindsay, please.

Susan: (walks over to them, holding the baby) Good to meet you, Lindsay. This is 

Alex.

L: Likewise. (touches Alex's nose) He's adorable.

Stephen: (hugging Lindsay) Glad you're here, sweetie.

L: (hugging him back) So am I. (motioning towards the table) Everything looks

wonderful.

Stephen: (pulling out a chair) Here. Take a seat.

L: (sitting down) Thank you, Mr. Donnell.

(Bobby takes his place beside her. On instinct, his hand searches for hers. He finds it resting on her thigh, and carefully threads their fingers in a silent gesture of comfort.)

Susan: (takes a bite of dressing) So, Lindsay, did you always want to be a lawyer?

L: (taking the turkey plate being passed to her from Jake) Oh, for as long as I 

can remember.

S: (smiles) Bobby's told us how amazing you are. Not that he had to, though. 

The papers have shown an overwhelming share of praise for your performance

in the courtroom.

L: (blushing) Well, there are so many incredible attorneys out there…a lot of 

Whom I can't hold a candle to. I just feel lucky to work with some of them.

B: (sternly) _You_ are one of the best attorneys in the state, Lindsay.

J: And partner at the best damned firm in the city, too. (shakes his thumb at

Bobby) How's it like having this character as a boss?

L: (grinning) Not too bad. He's a real sometimes…but he has his moments.

B: (pretending to be offended) OH! Is that right?!? What have I done to have

you perceive me this way?

L: (looks at him) Oh, nothing. (takes a sip of her tea) Mr. Senior Partner…

(brings her fingers to her forehead and "salutes" him) sir.

(He gives her a look that says she'll be getting adequate 'payback' later on as she swallows her first bite of food, seeming unaffected. The others look on amused.)

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

(Darkness falls upon the city, easily viewed from the living room window. Laughter and joy have worked their magic on the group, as they continue to bask in the glow of togetherness. Linds grows more relaxed by the minute and Bobby is thrilled to see what an astounding affect their company has instilled upon her.

Bobby is watching football with his father and Jake, while Susan and Lindsay sit on the floor flipping through photo albums.)

Susan: (pointing to a picture of an older woman, holding a baby) This is Bobby's 

mother. 

Linds: They resemble each other a lot. (smiling) He's so cute. 

Susan: (elbows her in the side) All ready a knock out at age two, huh?

(They giggle.)

Bobby: What's so funny?

Susan: Nothing.

Linds: Nothing at all.

(Before Bobby can say anything else, a cry is heard from down the hall. Susan stands.)

Susan: That's my baby boy. I'd better go get him. (she leaves, and comes back 

within moments) Would you like to hold him, Lindsay?

Linds: (placing the book down; reaches her arms out) Sure. (takes him, securing

him in her arms) Hi.

Susan: (sitting beside them) He likes you. (smiles at her) You're a natural.

Linds: (cooing at Alex) You've got to be the most precious baby I've ever seen.

Yes you are.

Susan: Wait till you have your own.

Linds: (looking at Susan) Oh, that's so far down the road, I –

Susan: You really think so? 'Cuz I don't. (lowers her voice a little) Lindsay, I've 

never seen Bobby like this. I don't know if this is gonna scare you or what, 

but…(pauses) Look. (points to Bobby) That man loves you. Maybe he 

doesn't know that yet…but he will. And when he does, your life will never

be the same again. I know you love him, too.

Linds: I do. I've loved him for a very long time.

Susan: (nods) I can see that. Just…do me a favor?

Linds: What?

Susan: Don't let him go…no matter how stubborn or pigheaded he may be (they 

laugh) …. You are exactly what he needs.

Linds: (looking at Bobby) I know the feeling. (her eyes are locked to his, as he 

turns his head, as if he senses her gaze; she looks down as he smiles, then

looks back at Susan) I think I'll have some egg nog. Would you like some?

Susan: Sure. Here, I'll take him.

Linds: (carefully hands the baby to her, then stands) I'll be right back.

(She leaves and everyone steals secret glances at Bobby. Heads shake and giggles are muffled as only seconds later he jumps up and chases after her.)

Jake: (looking at his wife) What do ya think? Should we start preparing our

'surprise faces' for the wedding announcement?

Stephen: (chuckles) Really.

Susan: Oh, honey, I don't have to worry about that. You two go right on ahead,

though…

Jake: (looks at her, understanding) Susan Donnell…what did you do?

Susan: Watch your game, dear….

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

(A little over two hours later, Bobby and Lindsay lay silent in front of the fireplace in his living room. Bobby's body rests flat on the floor, except for his head, which is propped up by a plush pillow from the sofa. Lindsay is draped across him, her head resting on his abdomen, a thin gold blanket thrown over her lower body only. Eyes close, as they both drown in the afterglow of lovemaking.

Lindsay's free hand draws lazy patterns on his chest, while his find home in the tangled mass of her hair. His fingers fan out and massage her head, as her lips place feathery kisses along his bare flesh. Just as he can feel himself being claimed by sleep, Bobby mumbles something that Lindsay amazingly is able to make out.)

B: Talk to me…

L: Hmm…

B: (opens his eyes, then moves his hand from her hair to her chin, and tilts it to look 

at him) Tell me what happened…

L: (looks away) It's not important.

B: (tilting his head to look into her eyes) Yes, it is. You're hurting, Lindsay…and I

want to know why. (she remains silent) You promised.

(She sighs and slowly rolls off of him and onto her side beside him. He turns his body to hers, both using their elbows to prop their heads up.)

L: Okay. You win.

B: Oh, I love winning.

(She laughs slightly, then turns on her back.)

L: Everything was fine at first. We all met up at mom's place and had a few 

drinks…then, we went to dinner. We ordered, started chatting…then, mom goes

and says something ignorant about how dad probably couldn't stay too long 'cuz

his twenty-year old tramp was waiting for him. He through punches, and she took

them and made them into her own. Eric tried to stop them, but it was like we were

invisible. (tearing up) I just sat there thinking about everything and anything but

them. You….names of clients….what I needed from the grocery store…you….

college…..work…..you again….(wipes a tear away and looks at the fire) I thought

about how we got there…this family that wasn't a family…but two divorcees and 

two helpless kids who weren't kids anymore, to pick up the pieces. (turns back to

him) Bobby, I can't remember the last time we were together without some kind 

of crisis emerging. (he rubs his thumb over her forehead) Anyway, before I knew

it, there was water all over my father's face and my mother was seething, holding 

an empty glass. (sniffles) Eric just took my hand and we walked out of the

restaurant. (groans) Everyone was watching us.

B: Where did you go?

L: To a hotel. Eric got us a room. We stayed up all night talking…and eating….

and drinking.

B: I have a feeling we're getting to the part where you explain what caused you to

have to change at my father's house?

L: Mmm…hmm….(shifts her body around) When I woke up this morning, I had a

God awful headache, and the fact that I missed my flight didn't help. (sees his 

eyebrow perk) I was gonna take an earlier flight….and well…that didn't happen.

I made the other one….after delay after delay…something about the snow…then,

while I was waiting for a taxi, this car comes around the corner like a bat out of

hell and splashes snow all over me, in which case I slipped and did SOMETHING to

my ankle…the damn taxi finally comes and I'm soaked from head to toe, freezing…

yet not enough to numb the pain shooting up my leg. (pauses and looks at him) Go

ahead and laugh. I know you're dying to. 

B: (kisses her) I'm not gonna laugh. (runs his hand down her leg and turns his body, 

so that he is on his knees; starts kissing down her leg and stops at her ankle, looking

back at her) Want Dr. Bobby to take a look at it?

L: (giggles) Oh, yeah….(he rubs it gently, and she winces) Ow. (he kisses it lovingly)

That's better.

B: (places it back down, then resumes his place beside her) Maybe you should get

someone else to look at it. A professional.

L: (smiling a little) I'm okay, Bobby.

B: I don't know, Linds…you've been limping around all day long…

L: I'll think about it.

B: (sighs) Well, that's something, I guess. (kisses her)

L: (pulling away) Thank you.

B: (kissing her hand) For what?

L: (running her hand through his hair) Today. I really needed it. It took my mind off 

of things. For a few hours, I felt like….like I was a part of a real family. I could 

never tell you how much it meant to me.

B: It meant a lot to me, too…having you there. My family loved you…just like I said

they would. (smiles) Lindsay…I was so worried about you. Now that you've told

me what all happened…(shakes his head) I hate that you had to go through that. 

You shouldn't have to put up with such nonsense…especially at Christmas. (looking

into her eyes) I wish you would have called me –

L: Bobby, I –

B: No, hear me out, okay? I don't care if it's three o' clock in the morning – you call

me when something like this happens. Baby, I would've been on the first flight out

to be with you. (pauses) I'm right here, Linds…just like I always have been…just

like I always will be. Know and most importantly trust that I need you….I want 

you…and I love you.

(Those last few words cause them both to freeze. Lindsay looks at him shocked, waiting for him to confirm that she wasn't hearing things. His hands caress her face, and his eyes burn into hers.)

B: I love you, Lindsay…

L: (tears forming in her eyes) I love you, too.

B: (kissing her) You sure?

L: Yes.

B: (kissing her again) I mean, _really_ sure?

L: (giggling) YES!

B: Good.

(He pulls her closer to him, and rolls her on her back, lying over her. They kiss hungrily, devouring each other…tongues searching, meeting, dancing…)

B: (pulling back for breath; whispers against her lips) I love you so much…

L: (pulling his head down to meet her lips again) Show me how much…

(And he does.)

THE END

****


End file.
